Happy Ending
by Karin Uzumakii Hozuki
Summary: Ella la mas popular de la escuela, el el novio de su mejor amiga y mas popular de la escuela, el ama a Sakura pero también a la otra, el esta indeciso y ella no lo esperara toda la vida ¿o si?
1. La chica perfecta

(Sakura)

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto tengo 18 años curso el tercer año de preparatoria, me mude con mi familia hace 3 meses a Tomoeda una pequeña ciudad y creo que nuestra estancia es permanente.

Estudio en la preparatoria Seiju, soy la capitana de las porristas, además de que soy cantante principal del coro de la escuela, en pocas palabras soy la mas popular de la escuela.

Soy de tez blanca, ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño mmm... según mis pretendientes (que son bastantes) soy extremadamente hermosa y sexy, pero no se crean no soy de esas creídas que se sienten la octava maravilla del mundo, yo soy extremadamente alegre, amable y no me gusta ser creída odio a las mujeres fresas pero bueno tengo muchos amigos y amigas, así también como enemigas.

Ustedes en este instante estoy casi segura que han de pensar WOW esta mujer tiene la vida perfecta pero no se crean las apariencias engañan soy la mujer mas infeliz de toda la tierra, se preguntaran por que, pues todo mi sufrimiento lo a causado mi familia, si, así como lo oyen mi familia es la causante de todo mi dolor, ustedes dirán, pues que te hacen pues todo empezó exactamente hace 2 meses...

**Notas de la autora:** bueno aquí esta otra historia que en varios capítulos tendrá una pequeña similitud con Glee aunque la trama es completamente diferente...

Dejen reviews y espero que les guste

Besos

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	2. Decepciones

(Sakura)

2 meses atrás...

-Tomoyo estoy nerviosa- decía yo completamente asustada

-tranquila ya veras que no te va ir nada mal- decía mi querida a miga Tomoyo mientras le daba un bocado grande a su muffin

-si pero es que ese horrendo 7 en matemáticas me va arruinar mi promedio prefecto-

Si así es saque un horrendo 7 en matemáticas mi promedio de 10.0 se ha arruinado por ese entupido 7, pero bueno un 7 mas un 7 menos me da igual.

-eso te pasa por estar de floja y estar jugando con Shaoran en vez de estar trabajando- si ella es la antipática y presumida de mi amiga Meiling, se que yo dije que no me gustaban la mujeres presumidas y fresas pero mi amiga es la mas presumida y payasa de toda la escuela y de no ser por mi seria la mas odiada de la escuela pero como es mi amiga es bastante popular aunque no tanto como yo lo cual causa enojo en Meiling por que ella siempre a querido ser mejor que yo y jamás lo a logrado y yo creo que me odia pero finge ser mi amiga por mi popularidad pero bueno ese no es el punto.

-déjala Meiling no es su culpa que el profesor Terada se le haya antojado hacer un examen sorpresa en medio del semestre- pude notar como Meiling volteaba los ojos, Tomoyo es mi prima y mejor amiga y siempre me defiende esa es una razón por la cual me mude a Tomoeda, Meiling prefirió voltear hacia otro lado, con una seña hizo que Shaoran su novio y mi mejor amigo se sentara en medio de Meiling y yo. Meiling es novia de Shaoran desde antes de que yo llegara y como a el le gusta el rock, el metal y el anime inmediatamente nos hicimos grandes amigos lo cual a Meiling molesta en sobremanera, además de que todos los de mi maldito salón siempre rumoran que entre nosotros 2 hay algo mas que una simple amistad y no es cierto yo lo quiero pero como amigo y pues a Meiling le enoja bastante ella ha tratado de darme celos besando a Shaoran enfrente de mi pero como dije el es solo mi amigo y pues no me molesta en lo absoluto, no digo que Shaoran sea feo para nada el es bastante atractivo, esos ojos ámbares que cautivarían a cualquiera, ese cabello despeinado color chocolate, ese cuerpo marcado que se nota aun con la ropa y ese piel ligeramente morena le da un toque sexy, hay que pensamientos me meto por que demonios dije que Shaoran es sexy como dije es mi amigo y ya.

-¿crees que ya le haya llegado la boleta Tommy?- este semestre los directores se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de enviar las boletas a las casa de los estudiantes

-puede ser-

-hola burra- decía Shaoran sentándose, en este momento no es muy gracioso que me diga ese tipo de cosas

-ja, ja, ja, ja, que gracioso imbecil- decía yo bastante enojada

-cuando sacas 7 te pones agresiva- yo fulmine con la mirada Shaoran me sonrío lo cual molesto a Meiling en sobremanera y mejor se fue a la otra mesa a almorzar con sus otras amigas

-déjala esta de payasa- decía Shaoran como si no le importara, y es verdad ya no la ama solo la aguanta por que cada vez que la trata de terminar ella al día siguiente llega llorando a mares y yo termino reconciliándolos

-si lo se- decía tomando de mi jugo de naranja

- ya no la aguanto ya voy a cortar con ella- decía Shaoran, aventando su muffin hacia Eriol, el novio de mi amiga Tommy

-ja, así dices siempre y sigues aguantándola con sus celos-

-no esta vez ahora si la corto para siempre-

-si y después ella llega a gritonearme a mí- una vez la querida Meiling llego totalmente enojada por que le llego un maldito rumor de que Shaoran la había dejado por mi y pues por poco y me agarro a golpes con ella por que me dijo algo que verdaderamente me molesto y eso fue que me comparo con ella lo cual no tolero

-no esta vez no dejare que haga eso-

-eso espero por que esta vez te juro que si te mato-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso lo quiero ver- Shaoran me dio un golpe con su mano en mi cabeza

-baboso- inmediatamente le respondí el golpe, dándole un golpe en el brazo y así empieza otra de nuestras típicas peleas en donde al final Eriol nos tiene que separar por que Meiling le dice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mamá, papá ya llegue- gritaba desde la puerta y nadie contesto y eso es raro, me fui acercando lentamente a la sala en donde estaban mi padre y mi madre sentados en el sofá con mí boleta en la mesa de centro, ¡OH NO! aquí vienen los regaños las decepciones y los gritos:

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba mi padre con toda la calma posible, que raro que no me haya gritado, mi madre tenia su típica cara de enojo

-¿Qué es que?- decía yo sin entender

-¿Por qué ese siete?-

-el maestro Terada nos hizo examen sorpresa y pues saque 7 y el no quiso contar los trabajos de la clase ni las tareas-

-¿y por que sacaste el siete después de el 10 del anterior semestre?-

-por que la mayoría de las veces estudio para los exámenes y como este fue examen sorpresa y no pude estudiar además de que venían temas que apenas y nos había explicado y no lo pude contestar correctamente- mi padre miro por unos minutos mi boleta y después me miro a mi y yo tenia un semblante pálido pero al mismo tiempo tenia un semblante relajado después de unos minutos de mirarme finalmente dijo:

-esta bien, ya te puedes ir estas castigada una semana- gire para ver a mi madre y ella tenia una cara de molestia

-si papá gracias- mi padre mi sonrío y el me sonrío de la misma manera y me fui hacia mi cuarto pero cuando estaba subiendo oí claramente los gritos de mi madre.

-¿solo eso le vas a decir Fujitaka?, esa niña es una burra y mentirosa en ningún momento la vi haciendo la tarea, es una burra que no entrego nada- una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla esas palabras me dolieron mucho

-así que eso soy para ti, una hija burra y mentirosa, perfecto- decía yo entrando a la sala, mi madre palideció cuando me vio entrar con lagrimas en mis ojos

-yo nunca dije eso-

-¿vez? y dices que yo soy la mentirosa, yo te oí cuando le decías a mi papá que nunca he hecho tareas, que soy una mentirosa y burra, que bueno que ahora se que eso es lo que piensas de mi-

-yo nunca te vi hacer nada, siempre te veía pegada a la maldita computadora eso me da mucho que pensar-

-lo se, pero si no sabes cállate la maldita boca madre ya estoy harta de tus malditas acusaciones, ya estoy harta de ti- decía yo alzando la voz

-¿y por que no te vas de aquí?, ándale lárgate, ya estas bastante grandecita, quiero ver cuanto duras sola por que no sabes ni como hacer un maldito café, eres una decepción-

-pues aprenderé, no me voy a morir-

-pues ándale lárgate de una buena vez-

-no me voy a ir, por que esta casa no es tuya es de mi padre y yo no me voy a ir hasta que el me corra de aquí-

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como Meiling?, ella es estudiosa, y es independiente-

-si lo se ella es la chica perfecta para todo el mundo deberías pedirle que sea tu hija ya estoy harta de ti y ojala y se te cumpla tu sueño de tener una hija como Meiling por que desde ahora has como si yo nunca hubiera existido tu desde ahora dejas de ser mi madre desde ahora solo te veré como la sirvienta de aquí y la persona que me mantiene y no te preocupes por que no será por mucho por que me iré a New York para estudiar en la universidad de Broadway, tu agonía no será mucha- me di la vuelta y me fui yo ya no puedo soportar mas, la odio con todo mi ser, ni siquiera por decirme burra eso se que siempre lo ha dicho y lo dirá pero compararme con Meiling eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar, eso es algo que nunca de los nuncas se lo perdonare, yo me subí lo mas rápido a mi habitación...

**Notas de la autora:** Hola aquí esta el segundo capitulo y describí lo que yo viví en carne propia, a mi madre se le ocurrió compararme y pues nos dijimos de palabras y como dije esta se podría decir que es mi vida diaria, describiré varios problemas sociales que me han pasado y muchas cosas mas que con el tiempo se darán cuenta...

Dejen reviews por fis...

Besos

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	3. Recompensas

(Sakura)

-bueno, ¿Tommy eres tu?- decía entre sollozos

-no soy Eriol-

-Eriol pásame a Tomoyo por favor-

-¿Sakura que te pasa?- preguntaba preocupado Eriol al notar mi tono de voz através de la línea

-luego te explico pásame a Tomoyo por favor-

-esta bien-

-gracias Eriol-

-¿Sakura que pasa?-

-Tomoyo puedes venir-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-preguntaba Tomoyo bastante preocupada

-tu solo ven por favor- suplique

-esta bien haya voy-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba más de media desde que le llame a Tomoyo y ella no se dignaba a venir, yo estaba acostado boca abajo en mi cama mirando hacia la puerta

-Sakura puedo pasar- preguntaba mi padre desde la puerta

-si claro pasa-

-perdón por lo que dijo tu madre-

-no es tu culpa-

-de todos modos perdóname- ese era mi padre tan dulce como siempre, aunque a veces es algo gritón por que vaya que grita es muy bueno conmigo

-esta bien-

-hija voy a salir con tu madre y llegaremos hasta mañana en la noche te quedaras sola toda la noche y todo el día de mañana

-¿y mi hermano Toya?-

-el esta trabajando y también se ira con Yukito y también llegara hasta mañana tienes la casa para ti solita y te quito el castigo-

-esta bien gracias-

-bueno nos vemos hasta mañana-

-si papá cuídate- mi papá abandono mi habitación después de unos minutos mis padres se fueron dejándome totalmente sola. Fui a un mini súper y compre toda la cerveza que mi sueldo y mi mesada juntos podían comprar. Cuando llegue a mi casa me tire en la cama de mi habitación, la falda de el uniforme de las porristas se me subió un poco pero poco me importo, en dos minutos ya me había acabado 5 cervezas, cuando estaba abriendo la 6 cerveza, el timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia yo solté una maldición y me pare algo torpe de mi cama y me dirigí a al puerta l mas derecha posible y cuando abrí la puerta me tope con la nada grata sorpresa de que era Shaoran, que aun traía la chaqueta del equipo de futbol que lo hacia ver extremadamente sexy.

-Thuuuuuuuuuu noooooo eresh Tomoyoooooo- decía tratando de sonar cuerda pero era imposible estaba demasiado borracha como para hablar y ustedes pensaran ¿como una mujer de 18 años se emborracha con 5 cervezas? pues bueno la respuesta esta en que no casi nunca tomo alcohol y pues cuando tomo, con 2 traguitos ya estoy completamente ida.

-Tomoyo me dijo que te oyó muy mal y vine a verte ella no pudo venir esta ayudando a Eriol con una tarea- si como no tarea si y yo estoy en las nubes maldita sexopata.

-pues ya que, de esto a nada- exclame

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Shaoran con un tono preocupado, yo hice una seña de que podía entrar, yo iba a lado de el y de repente el suelo se me movió y me iba a caer de no ser por que Shaoran me tomo de la cintura, nuestros ojos se encontraron frente a frente, Shaoran sintió mi mirada penetrante directo a sus labios y en un segundo me levanto, nos dirigimos directo a mi habitación

-¿Sakura por que te emborrachaste?- preguntaba Shaoran preocupado, hay el siempre tan tierno y tan sexy

-por nada- dije volteando hacia otro lado

-Sakura nadie se emborracha por nada ¿tiene que ver por ese 7 que sacaste en matemáticas? ¿Verdad?- Shaoran tomo mi cara entre sus manos y unas malditas lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos

-dime que te paso por favor para eso están los amigos ¿o no?- Shaoran me miro por unos minutos y limpio mis lagrimas con su dedo pulgar y a mi no me quedo de otra mas que contarle lo que me dijo Nadeshiko.

-ahora ves por que me emborrache ¿contento?- yo me aleje de el y le di un sorbo grande a la 6 cerveza que me estaba tomando

-no tomes por favor- Shaoran me abrazo pegándome fuertemente contra su pecho y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

-tomar no te ara olvidar los problemas- Shaoran me quito la cerveza de la mano y la puso en el buró de alado de mi cama, lo mire fijamente y me fui acercando a su boca peligrosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-entonces tu lo aras- sin mas contratiempos lo bese con pasión, al principio no correspondió a mi beso pero después me lo respondió con la misma pasión que yo, no se en que momento el quedo encima de mi, pero en este momento no me importaba mucho para que les miento.

-Sakura no debemos...-

-cállate y bésame, hazme tuya por favor- suplique, Shaoran no lo pensó mucho y empezó a besar mi cuello, empezó a masajear mi seno por encima de la ropa sacándome...0 ligeros gemidos

-sabes tu chaqueta me encanta pero en este momento me estorba- y sin mas se la quite, Shaoran soltó una risita y me quito la parte de arriba del uniforme, batallo un poco con el broche del sostén pero después de mucho batallar al fin me lo pudo quitar, el empezó a lamer mis senos con frenesí haciéndome gritar de placer, yo desabroche desesperadamente sus pantalones y baje sus pantalones junto sus boxers dejando ver su gran excitación:

-Shaoran por favor te necesito- decía entre gemidos, Shaoran me quito la poca ropa que me faltaba, Shaoran me miro indeciso por unos momentos, los 2 sabíamos que estaba mal hacer esto, por que el tenia novia que era mi mejor amiga y yo acababa de terminar con Yukito, pero en este instante poco nos importo.

Yukito fue mí novio desde los 16 años, tiene la misma edad que mi hermano 25 años, yo siempre le fui fiel, fue el primer hombre en mi vida y... Me salio gay y lo que más me dolió fue que me engaño con mi hermano Toya, esa es otra causa de mi infelicidad.

Shaoran separo mis piernas y me penetro lentamente haciéndome gritar, Shaoran me embestía lentamente pero yo quería más mucho más.

-Shaoran por favor más rápido... más fuerte- Shaoran inmediatamente cumplió mis demandas y empezó a embestirme mas rápido, haciéndome sentir una burbuja en mí estomago a punto de reventar. Clave mis uñas en su espalda cuando sentí el orgasmo que tanto ansiaba, Shaoran se corrió pocos segundos después y me beso tiernamente y me dijo:

-te amo- a ver esperen, esperen oí bien me dijo "te amo" creo que lo dijo sin pensar pero hay no me dijo te amo que hago, que le digo:

-yo también- conteste sin pensar, Shaoran me sonrío tiernamente y me dio un calido beso, el se acostó a lado mío y me abrazo pegándome a su pecho, nos movimos un poco para poder taparnos con las sabanas de mi cama pocos minutos después quedamos profundamente dormidos...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, espero que les guste este capi.

Voy a cambiar mi facebook ahora es Sakura Kagome nada mas esa cuenta es para que sigan mis historias y el otro facebook es para quienes quieran ser mis amigos, en mi facebook nuevo subí las fotos del uniforme de porristas y de la chaqueta tan bonita de Shaoran desde hoy are un álbum con los videos, vestidos y demás que utilicen los personajes para ayudarme a describirlos espero que me sigan en facebook repito me llamo Sakura Kagome y de foto de perfil tiene la foto que tengo aquí en fanfiction.

Dejen reviews

Besototes

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	4. Te amo

(Sakura)

3 horas después...

Desperté poco a poco y me encontraba abrazada al pecho desnudo de Shaoran y tenia una pierna encima de el y el tenia agarrada mi pierna con su mano. Trate de liberarme de su agarre pero cuando trate de quitar mi pierna el la sujeto con mas fuerza haciendome imposible quitarla, y lo peor de todo es que me abrazo con mas fuerza. De nuevo trate de zafarme y el me libero y aunque me caí de la cama me pude liberar de el, inmediatamente agarre lo primero que vi en el closet y corrí hacia le baño.

Aun desnuda me empecé a dar de cabezazos con la pared por que no hay duda soy una completa estupida:

-eres una estupida, una completa estupida Sakura Kinomoto ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con tu mejor amigo solo para olvidar los problemas? eres un completa estupida- decía en voz alta para mi misma mientras me daba de topes contra la pared, me empecé a vestir lentamente y para mi pesar agarre una maldita falda que era mas corta que la de las porristas y la blusa pues era de tirantes de las que acostumbro usar pero esta maldita falda que la odio tanto, no es que este fea la falda es muy bonita es de encaje y trae incluido un cinturón tejido pero simplemente no me gusta, hoy nada me sale bien ¡Que coraje! me van a salir canas verdes.

Salí del baño sigilosamente para no despertar a Shaoran, pero cuando voltee a ver la cama ya no estaba y su ropa tampoco, supongo que se fue hecho la fregada después de lo que hicimos, inmediatamente me sentí aliviada camine normal hacia mi closet y empecé a buscar algún pantalón entubado que tuviera limpio, pero una mano me rodeo de la cintura y otra me tapo la boca, lo primero que pensé fue ¡Oh por dios un ladrón! ¡Me va a violar!, pero al oír su tono de voz mis pensamientos se esfumaron:

-que bueno que ya saliste del baño mi hermoso cerezo estaba empezando a impacientarme, tenia pensado tirar la puerta- el aliento calido de Shaoran chocaba contra mi cuello haciendome estremecer, el empezó a lamer mi cuello haciendome perder la cordura.

-Shaoran por favor basta- suplique pero mis suplicas le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro por que siguió con su exquisita tortura, el repentinamente me dio la vuelta y devoro mis labios yo me sorprendí bastante y el empezó a acariciar mi pierna.

-Shaoran por favor para, te lo suplico- suplicaba tratando de alejarlo

-no quiero- Shaoran me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su pecho

-por favor no debemos, tu tienes novia-

-pero yo te amo solo a ti-

-¿Qué?- yo me quede petrificada al oír esa palabra, entonces cuando me la dijo después de hacer el amor, oh por dios no estaba delirando, si me lo dijo en serio

-¿Qué no se supone que yo era la borracha y tu el cuerdo?-

-si, yo no estoy tomado y solo digo la verdad te amo Sakura desde que llegaste a esta escuela me di cuenta que te amo-

-tu te equivocas tu amas a Meiling me lo has dicho muchas veces, cuando se pelean-

-si la amo pero te amo más a ti-

-tu estas confundido por lo que paso hace rato te dejaste llevar por mi yo estaba borracha y no sabia lo que hacia y tu sin querer te dejaste llevar por mi tu no me amas-

-*Suspiro de frustración* maldita sea Sakura ¡NO! yo te amo a ti y solamente a ti, te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo- Shaoran me devoro los labios con frenesí y no puedo negarlo sus besos saben a gloria, pero simplemente no puedo aceptar que Shaoran me ame, me siento culpable por Meiling y aunque ella me caiga de la patada no justifica que me sienta terriblemente culpable, por que cuando nos conocimos ella me pregunto si sentía algo por Shaoran y yo le respondí que no y ahora no se si este enamorada de el.

-Sakura por favor déjame amarte- suplico Shaoran yo lo mire por unos momentos y la verdad no sabia que decirle:

-¿pero y Meiling?-

-en este instante termino con ella, le diré la verdad que te amo-Shaoran estaba dispuesto a salir de mi cuarto pero yo lo detuve

-no puedes decirle eso, me odiaría-

-como si no te odiara, Sakura quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, en este instante voy a terminar con ella- Shaoran había abierto la puerta y estaba apunto de salir pero yo la cerré justo a tiempo:

-no lo hagas por favor, por el momento no hay que decirle, solo por ahora, enfrente de ella seremos solo amigos, por favor no lo hagas- Shaoran me miro fijamente a los ojos y el tenia una mirada impregnada de lujuria y deseo, ¿será capaz de pedirme eso para no ir con Meiling?

-esta bien, pero te pediré algo- decía Shaoran tomándome de la cintura, sabia que me iba a pedir eso

-mmm... convénceme y creo que tú ya te diste cuenta de la forma en que quiero que me convenzas- Shaoran comenzó a besar mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas

-eso es chantaje-

-si lo se, pero tu lo usas todo el tiempo para conseguir lo que quieres-

-si pero yo nunca te he pedido eso-

-no es mi culpa lo pudiste haber pedido pero no lo hiciste, la oferta ahí estaba-

-chantajista- Shaoran comenzó a besarme el cuello pero yo en un movimiento rápido me quite y comencé a correr por todo el cuarto, Shaoran corrió atrás de mi pero jamás me alcanzo, yo aproveche que el se separo de la puerta para salir del cuarto y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Baje hasta la sala y Shaoran seguía tratando de alcanzarme pero jamás pudo, por algo soy la mejor en educación física, el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia yo me avente hacia el sofá y se me subió la falda un poco Shaoran estaba punto de aventarse para quedar encima de mi, pero yo fui mas rápida y le avente un cojín y le pego justamente en la cara, y lo avente tan fuerte que lo tire al piso:

-bueno- conteste el teléfono entre risas

-hola Sakura soy yo- decía Tomoyo desde la línea

-hola mala amiga- contestaba yo en un tono alegre

-perdón es que Eriol quería que le ayudara con una tarea-

-si como no tarea- Shaoran me aventó el cojín y casi me pega

-a vas a ver, ahora menos te doy lo que quieres, perdón Tomoyo ¿Qué decías?-

-no nada, ¿Por qué tan feliz? si hace tres horas estabas hecho un mar de lágrimas-

-luego te cuento- Shaoran se acerco a mi y se hinco para quedar a la altura de mi cabeza y me dio un calido beso en los labios

-tus besos me encantan- decía Shaoran dándome otro beso

-lo se- decía yo con toda la soberbia posible

-¿Sakura oí bien?- Uy se me había olvidado que estaba hablando por telefono con Tomoyo

-¿de que o que?- dije yo desconcertada

-Shaoran ye dijo me encantan tus besos-

-corrección dijo "tus besos me encantan" no alteres el orden por favor- estoy segura que Tomoyo a de tener una cara de :O, sin explicación alguna comencé a reír

-oh por dios ¿Qué paso entre ustedes 2? dime por favor- decía con horror Tomoyo

-pues es una historia bastante larga que mañana te contare, pero no le vayas a decir a Meiling y por ahora solo te puedo decir que- Shaoran estaba en cuclillas así que lo empuje y se cayo de espaldas y yo me cubrí la boca con el telefono para que solo Tomoyo pudiera escuchar

-hicimos el amor- repito eso solo lo oyó Tomoyo, Tomoyo empezó a saltar y grito

-tienes que contármelo ahora si no te...-

-adiós Tomoyo- dije separándome del telefono y despidiéndome con la mano he inmediatamente corte la llamada

-¿Quien era?- preguntaba Shaoran sentándose a mi lado

-era Tomoyo y ¿que crees?-

-¿Qué?-

-que ya sabe de lo nuestro-

-¿Qué?-

-si tu tienes la culpa por decir que mis beso te encantan ella te oyó y me dijo que le dijera y no me quedo de otra mas que decirle, por supuesto le dije que no le dijera a Meiling-

-creo que le tender que decir a Eriol por que si le dijiste a Tomoyo no dudo que le vaya con el chisme a Eriol-

-pues si-

*BRR*

Mi estomago me ha avisado que tiene hambre.

-creo que tengo hambre- decía tacándome mi estomago

-¿Qué quieres comer? yo invito- después de pensarlo unos minutos le dije:

-quiero pizza-

-esta bien- Shaoran me dio un beso y se levanto para llamar al repartidor, creo que estos 2 días sola con Shaoran serán la maravilla...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, aquí esta el 4 capi espero que les guste como se habran dado cuenta los estoy haciendo mas largos que los de el mundo de la farandula parte 2, así qu espero que les guste

Dejen reviews

Atte. SakuraKagome


	5. Madrugar

(Sakura)

Al día siguiente...

Normalmente los fines de semana o cuando suspenden clases me levanto a la 1:00pm o a las 2:00pm y en esta no fue la excepción, me desperté a la 1:45pm, tuve la ligera esperanza de que Shaoran estuviera acostado a mi lado y trate de abrazarlo pero no estaba así que me levante algo torpe de la cama y me fui directo a mi closet para sacar la ropa que me pondré.

Casi siempre los fines de semana nunca me quito mi pijama que es un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes pero con Shaoran aquí ni loca me quedo en pijama así que opte por unos pantalones entubados en color blanco una blusa de tirantes en color entre gris y azul y unos tacones de aguja en color carne, como siempre me pongo algo de rimel y brillo labial en color rojo y salí de mi habitación para buscar a Shaoran.

Cuando baje, toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, grite varias veces el nombre de Shaoran pero nadie contestaba, supongo que se fue a su casa, no me preocupe demasiado y me fui a la cocina a comer algo por que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Cuando estaba en la puerta que da al comedor y la cocina pude escuchar ruidos extraños, pensé que era Shaoran y abrí la puerta de golpe pero no había nadie, me quede extrañada por que en la mesa había un gran plato de comida que desconozco que es por que se veía medio raro, así que mejor ni lo probé que tal si es veneno, mejor lo dejo ahí, en la esquina de la mesa había un pequeño sobre en color verde, trate de abrirlo pero estaba tan bien sellado que termine rompiéndolo, cuando vi el contenido la carta decía un ¡Hola!.

-¿¡Hola!- repetí extrañada, de repente Shaoran salio de atrás de la cocina gritando ¡Hola!, yo me asuste tanto que estaba a punto de caerme de pompis de no ser por Shaoran que me agarro de la cintura me hubiera caído.

-Baboso casi me caigo por tu culpa- decía yo tratando de zafarme de Shaoran pero el me sujeto con sus 2 manos

-*risas* no es mi culpa que todavía no te acostumbres a mi presencia-

-tu eres el culpable por que te grite y no me respondiste-

-es que quería espantarte, quería lo que sintieras lo que yo siento cuando te pones atrás de la puerta del salón llegas y me espantas-

-baboso vengativo- Shaoran comenzó a bajar sus manos recorriendo mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas

-quítate suéltame no me toques- Shaoran me soltó y como yo estaba un poco inclinada hacia atrás y caí de sentón, aplastándome lo único que tengo bien proporcionado.

-ven te ayudo- Shaoran me dio su mano para ayudarme pero yo aun en el piso le di una patada en la espinilla y como traigo los zapatos de tacón le pegue justo con el tacón y el soltó un grito bastante fuerte de dolor, yo empecé a reír.

-¡Sakura!- grito con reproche Shaoran mientras se sobaba la parte afectada, yo me pare del suelo y empecé a sacudirme el pantalón

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- dije lo mas tierna y seductora posible, Shaoran me fulmino con la mirada pero yo le di mi mejor sonrisa seductora y creo que funciono por que Shaoran quito esa cara y se acerco para abrazarme tiernamente, mi estomago empezó a rugir en señal de que me estaba muriendo de hambre

-tengo hambre- decía yo haciendo pucheros

-si ya me di cuenta, mira te hice un desayuno corrección almuerzo-

-¿pero que es eso?- decía señalando el plato que había visto anteriormente

-es pulpo a la mantequilla, pruébalo sabe delicioso- yo hice una mueca de disgusto y negué con la cabeza

-mmm... mejor no-

-¡pruébalo!- ordeno con cara de disgusto

-¡no! me rehúso- decía cruzando los brazos, Shaoran tomo un tenedor y tomo un cacho de pulpo y me lo metió en la boca, obligándome a comérmelo

-eres... un... idiota- decía aun con la boca llena de pulpo

-¿Cómo sabe?- preguntaba emocionado Shaoran, yo lo pensé por varios segundos la verdad no sabia tan mal pero hay que desilusionarlo un poco por obligarme, si lo se soy extremadamente vengativa

-pues... te diré ¿eh?, no es la octava maravilla del mundo- la cara de Shaoran se entristeció de repente y se veía tan bonito que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Shaoran en verdad tenia una cara de tristeza parecía perrito abandonado

-hay te ves tan hermoso cuando pones esa carita ¡Lindurita!- apreté sus mejillas con mis dedos dejándolas rojas, Shaoran me seguía viendo con cara de tristeza y no pude evitar sentirme mal, me acerque a el y lo rodee su cuello con mis manos y lo bese con ternura Shaoran inmediatamente me tomo de la cintura y me respondió el beso

-¿ya cambiaste de opinión?- preguntaba Shaoran una vez que nos separamos

-puede ser depende ¿tu lo cocinaste?-

-si, me levante a las 4:30am para cocinarlo- yo lo vi con cara de terror y Shaoran soltó una carcajada

-esta bien, si te paraste a esa hora, creo que si me gusto el menú aunque hubiera preferido otra cosa-

-con eso me conformo- Shaoran me volvió a besar

-quiero comer-

-esta bien- Shaoran como todo un caballero me ayudo a sentarme en la silla...

**Notas de la autora: **PERDONENME por favor me tarde muchísimos en actualizar pero es que ya se vienen los exámenes y la verdad no me preocupan pero tengo que disimular que estudio por que si no mi mami no me deja ocupar la compu además de que tengo que hacer los trabajos de artes por que voy a reprobar.

Agréguenme en facebook no sena malas ya encontré un nombre para que no les cueste trabajo encontrarme mi nombre será Sakura Kagome Kinomoto pero en el nombre alternativo me voy a poner Pupila Evil para que me busquen facil nos vemos pronto y de nuevos disculpenme.

Bye Bye

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	6. Confrontación

(Sakura)

5 horas después...

Después de ese almuerzo bastante divertido a mi parecer, por que todo el tiempo estuvimos peleando llego a tal punto de que le avente un cacho de pulpo en la cara a Shaoran el se enojo y me tiro al piso y yo creo que ustedes ya de dieron cuenta como acabo esta pelea después de que me tiro al piso, y pues de eso el se metió a bañar por que su cara olía a pulpo y en varias ocasiones no deje que me besara y no le quedo de otra mas que meterse a bañar, después nos pusimos a pelear de nuevo por que queríamos ver una película y el quería ver una de terror y yo primero muerta antes de ver una película de esas, les tengo un miedo inmenso a pesar de mis 18 años, yo quería ver cualquiera que no fuera de terror pero el seguía de necio y no me dejaba escoger y al final llegamos a un acuerdo veríamos Resident Evil 4 que es entre terror y ficción para que no me este fregando y pues no lo voy a negar todas las películas de Resident Evil me gustan, me acuerdo que cuando cumplí 13 años mi hermano siempre me estaba molestando de que me parecía a Milla Jovovich por que estaba igual de plana que ella y pues ahora ya no me puede decir por que ya no estoy igual.

Mientras la veíamos, me di cuenta de que la casa estaba hecha un desastre bueno por lo menos en la sala por que Shaoran me ayudo a limpiar la cocina pero la sala estaba toda llena de palomitas por todos lados, trate de pararme del sofá para empezar a recoger las palomitas pero Shaoran me jalo del brazo y caí encima de sus piernas.

-tu no te vas de aquí preciosa- decía Shaoran abrazándome de la cintura

-no espérate, ya van a llegar mis padres y si ven este cochinero me matan- por mas que le pegaba en los brazos a Shaoran y no me soltaba

-yo te ayudo pero quédate hasta que acabe la película- suplicaba Shaoran mientras me sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas

-no ya no tardan en llegar por favor suéltame, te prometo que te lo recompensare- Hay que tonta soy para que dije eso

-¿si? ¿Cómo me lo pagaras?- decía Shaoran en un tono pícaro

-como tú quieras pero por favor suéltame-

-no págame primero- Shaoran me recostó en el sofá quedando el encima de mí, me beso con lujuria, con pasión yo comencé a acariciar su pecho por encima de la ropa, pero de repente:

-Hija ya llegamos- gritaba mi padre desde el recibidor, yo asustada avente a Shaoran y me acomode la blusa que estaba mas o menos levantada y me senté en la otra esquina del sofá

-hola papá- decía yo cuando vi que mi papá llego a la sala, mi padre puso cara de asombro cuando vio a Shaoran, yo inmediatamente agarre a Shaoran y me pare del sofá junto con el para presentárselo a mi padre

-papá te presento a Shaoran Li- mi padre inmediatamente le sonrío y estrecho su mano

-mucho gusto señor-

-no me digas señor me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que estoy, dime Fujitaka-

-esta bien- inmediatamente mi corazón se tranquilizo, que le caía bien a mi padre ya es un gran paso, mi madre como siempre tenia su típica cara de enojo pero como si me importara

-te gustaría quedarte a cenar, compramos comida- decía mi padre dirigiéndose hacia a Shaoran, el iba a contestar pero yo me le adelante

-no el ya se va- tome a Shaoran de la mano y me fui con el afuera de la casa

-oye yo quería platicar con mi suegro- decía Shaoran una vez que estuvimos afuera de la casa

-*risas* para ser tu suegro primero tienes que ser mi novio y eso todavía no lo somos o al menos oficialmente no lo eres-

-pero pronto lo seré- Shaoran me tomo de la cintura y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, como dije sus besos saben a gloria, cada vez que me besa siento que estoy en el cielo, pero yo estaba en mi burbuja personal hasta que...

-¡Mocoso! deja de babearle la cara a mi hermana- maldito Toya ahora si lo mato, Shaoran se aparto de mi muy lentamente cuando se giro la figura de mi hermano estaba frente a el, no les voy a mentir Shaoran estaba de la misma estatura que mi hermano, Shaoran media, mmm... no se que les gusta 1.85 y pues mi hermano creo que un centímetro mas.

-¿Quién demonios eres mocoso?- preguntaba casi con gritos mi hermano, Shaoran alzo una ceja y sonrió.

-mi nombre es Shaoran Li y soy en novio de tu hermana- mi hermano alzo una ceja lo cual es mala señal

-¿y a ti quien te dio permiso de tener novio?- decía mi hermano dirigiéndose a mi

-pues en primera hermanito: ya tengo 18 años y yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana, en segunda: no te tengo que pedir permiso baboso sin que fueras mi padre, y en tercera: me he conseguido novio por que tu me quitaste al otro o ya lo olvidaste- la cara de mi hermano inmediatamente se puso de color rojo y se metió a la casa

-parece que le caí mal al cuñadito- decía Shaoran volviendo a abrazarme de la cintura

-parece que si, *risas* ni modo te ganaste al suegro pero no al cuñado- Shaoran se río por un momento y después me volvió a besar

-ya vete- decía yo una vez que me separe de el

-agg esta bien, te veo el lunes-

-ok- Shaoran me dio otro corto beso y se fue.

Cuando entre a la casa oí las risas de mi padre por toda la casa, cuando me asome al comedor mi hermano estaba sentado y cruzado de brazos totalmente sonrojado, mi padre estaba sentado enfrente de el y estaba muriéndose de la risa quien sabe por que, yo creo que le dijo lo que le dije haya fuera, yo la verdad no le tome mucha importancia y me subí a mi habitación.

Cuando entre a mi habitación mi madre estaba sentada en la cama, por un momento pensé que se disculparía conmigo por lo que me dijo ayer.

-¿Quién era el?- pregunto mi madre, yo inmediatamente conteste:

-un amigo- mi madre alzo una ceja yo creo que no me creyó

-y entonces por que lo estabas despidiendo muy cariñosamente de el-

-eso no te incumbe-

-no, claro que me incumbe, por que soy tu madre, ¿en donde quedo Yukito? ¿En donde quedo el supuesto amor que le tenias?-

-Yukito ya es parte de mi pasado, pensé que no me volvería a enamorar, pero el llego para cambiarme la vida-

-no seas cursi Sakura, ahora veo por que Yukito se volvió gay- mi madre empezó a alzar la voz así que yo también la alce

-¿Y por que según tu?-

-por idiota, por ser tan cursi, por aun creer en el amor, hoy no te debes fijar en el amor si no en el dinero, eres una entupida Yukito te dejo por no saber satisfacerlo en la-

*PLASH*

-yo jure que jamás le levantaría la mano a alguien de mi familia, pero tú te has excedido y no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera- sin alguna razón lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar por mis mejillas

-eres una- mi madre me iba a dar una cachetada y yo la enfrente, cuando estaba a punto de pegarme, mi hermano y mi padre llagaron, mi papá agarro a mi madre de la muñeca y mi hermano llego a abrazarme

-no te atrevas Nadeshiko, pasaras sobre mi primero antes de tocar a Sakura- mi padre se llevo a mi madre agarrada de la muñeca, yo inmediatamente comencé a llorar y mi hermano me abrazo sobre protectoramente y empezó a acariciar mi cabello

-tranquila Sakura no llores por favor-

-madre tiene razón yo soy la culpable de que Yukito me dejara-

-eso no es cierto, yo soy el culpable, yo soy el único culpable de que estés sufriendo, por mi culpa te estas menospreciando, tu como mujer eres increíble cualquiera se enamoraría de ti, eres la mujer perfecta, cualquier hombre estaría feliz contigo, y no es justo que por mi culpa te menosprecies-

-muchísimas gracias hermano-

-se que no soy el hermano perfecto pero puedes contar conmigo y lo sabes- mi hermano me dio un beso en la frente

-si muchas gracias hermano-

-ah pero eso si te lo digo, si ese mocoso te hace algo se las vera conmigo-

-*risas* si esta bien- mi hermano me siguió abrazando y amenazando a Shaoran hasta que me quede profundamente dormida...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola aquí esta el segundo capi juro y prometo que me pondré al corriente ya tengo otra capi hecho y mañana lo subiré sin falta y como el miércoles no tengo clases a lo mejor ese día subo otro.

Bueno les dejo un Mini-avance:

Cuando vi a Shaoran bailar con Meiling mi mundo se destrozo, sentí que mi corazón se hacia cachitos de nuevo, yo no pude aguantarlo mas y cuando acabo la canción salí corriendo, Yue iba atrás de mi pero jamás me pudo alcanzar, me fui directamente a mi casa, para terminar de empacar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-cuéntanos Sakura ¿tienes novio?-

-la verdad no, por ahora me concentro solo en mi hijo y mi carrera-

-¿algún pretendiente?-

-tampoco-

-¿alguien que te este esperando en Japón?- yo mire por algunos segundos la cámara y después respondí:

-no-

Dejen reviews dejaron muy pocos en el otro

Besototes

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	7. Regalo

(Sakura)

¡Maldito calentamiento global!- maldecí en voz alta, es que no es posible que este haciendo un frío horrendo en pleno verano, eran exactamente las 6:30am del lunes 25 de junio, ¡me congelo!, esto no es posible maldito calentamiento global maldigo el día que se inventaron las fabricas, ah mis piernitas están congeladas, de repente sentí algo calido caer por mis hombros cuando voltee era Shaoran que se había quitado su chamarra del equipo de futbol para dármela a mi.

-gracias- decía acomodándome bien la chamarra, voltee hacia los lados y vi que no había señales de Meiling o algún chismoso que nos pudiera ver así que le di un fugaz beso a Shaoran

-¿no tienes frío?- pregunte

-adoro el frío- decía Shaoran suspirando

-maldito alienígena, ve todos tienen chamarra, eres raro- decía yo cerrándome la chamarra de Shaoran hasta el cuello

-mira toca mi brazo- decía Shaoran estirando el brazo, y cuando lo toque estaba hirviendo, maldito alienígena

-tu ¿traes un calentador incluido o que?-

-*risas* es que ya me acostumbre después de casi 5 años en Japón- creo que eso no se los mencione Shaoran vivía en China pero cuando cumplió 13 años se traslado aquí a Japón por gusto acompañado de Wei su mayordomo de confianza pero cuando Shaoran cumplió 17 Wei regreso a China

-eso no es lo que me dijo Tomoyo, ella me dijo que los primeros días que llegaste, llegabas hecho cubito de hielo-

-pero ya me acostumbre-

-¡Ah maldito frío te odio!- grite

-ven- Shaoran me tomo de la mano y me llevo adentro del edificio principal

-¿A dónde me llevas?- decía, pero Shaoran parecía no escucharme, algunos nos miraban pero no se de que se sorprenden si siempre estamos agarrados de las manos o nos abrazamos para hacer enojar a Meiling. De repente Shaoran se paro en seco, Shaoran por varios minutos se quedo volteando hacia todos lados y cuando vio que no había nadie y nos metimos a un cuarto de limpieza.

-¿para que demonios me metiste aquí?- pregunte, pero Shaoran no me respondió e inmediatamente me beso con lujuria y pasión, yo me quede bastante sorprendida y Shaoran tomo la iniciativa y mordió mi labio inferior para obligarme a abrir la boca, Shaoran comenzó a acariciar mi pierna que estaba helada por el frío, yo rodee su cintura con al pierna que estaba acariciando, Shaoran comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejándome una marca en al lado derecho

-no espérate Shaoran, estamos en un lugar publico alguien nos podría oír- yo trate de quitar a Shaoran pero el me agarro de las muñecas

-eso lo hace mas excitante- Shaoran siguió besando mi cuello y abrió la chamarra y comenzó a acariciar mi seno por encima de la ropa sacándome un sonoro gemido

-Shaoran basta por favor-

-no, te necesito como a mi vida-

-Shaoran por favor detente, hay que hablar te prometo que te lo compensare pero por favor para-

-te quiero hoy en mi casa, te necesito-Shaoran se detuvo y se me quedo viendo fijamente

-esta bien-

-toma- decía Shaoran dándome una llave

-¿para que o que?- decía yo tomando la llave

-para que no te molestes en tocar la puerta de mi apartamento-

-¿A cuantas mujeres le has dado tu llave?- decía poniéndome seria

-solamente a ti celosa- decía dándome un pequeño beso

-no son celos solo reclamó lo que es mío, y tu me perteneces-

-¿así? entonces tú eres mía-

-*risas* que honor el mayor honor de todo el año- yo me guarde la llave en el sostén y Shaoran me vio con lujuria

-muero por quitarte la llave de ahí-

-*risas* no tendrás ese gusto, ya vámonos que no tardan el tocar la campana-

-ok-

Shaoran se asomo hacia el pasillo para ver si alguien nos estaba viendo, cuando Shaoran vio que nadie nos veía salimos corriendo hacia nuestro salón. Cuando llegamos al salón, todos mis compañeros se me quedaron viendo por que traía la chamarra de Shaoran, Meiling me vio con odio e inmediatamente comenzó a reclamarle a Shaoran, yo me fui con Chiharu para platicar, por que Tomoyo estaba con su querido novio Eriol.

Chiharu es una de las más listas de todo el salón además de que su larga cabellera que la distingue de las demás, Meiling un día por celos le trato de pegar una goma de mascar en su cabello y yo no se lo permití, por que Chiharu es una de mis mejores amigas.

-hola Chiharu- decía sentándome a lado de ella

-¿Sakura?- decía Chiharu extrañada

-¿Qué pasa que tengo en la cara?- decía tocándome la cara histérica

-no nada es que te ves diferente-

-¿diferente en que sentido?-

-no se tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, como si estuvieras enamorada-

-mmm... no se de que me hablas ¿yo enamorada? por dios- decía volteando a ver de reojo a Shaoran que seguía discutiendo con Meiling, desgraciadamente Chiharu se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y comenzó a gritar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-

-oh por dios no me digas que tu y Shaoran, AHHHHHHHHH que emoción que bien por ti amiga-

-SHHHHHHH cállate no lo divulgues por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere, por ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que no seria apropiado, créeme dentro de unas semanas todo mundo lo sabrá-

-esta bien pero cuéntame los detalles-

-eres una chismosa-

-a mucha honra, pero cuéntame-

-pero Chiharu si tú lo divulgas a alguien, yo les diré a todos lo que tú tienes con Yamasaki- Chiharu inmediatamente se puso colorada.

Takashi Yamasaki, es uno de los galanes de la escuela, aunque no se que le ven por que para mi gusto esta horrendo, pero bueno ese no es el punto, Chiharu es su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y pues para que negarlo a Chiharu siempre a estado enamorada de Yamasaki, y el lo esta de ella, pero los 2 son bastantes orgullosos como para aceptarlo, y la semana pasada Chiharu me dijo que ya se formalizaron oficialmente como novios pero no le gusta estar en boca de todos así que por ahora lo tienen reservado.

-esta bien te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie- yo le conté todo a Chiharu, y como que me estaba dando miedo por que tenia unas estrellitas en los ojos y cada vez comenzaba a gritar mas fuerte

-Chiharu basta, pareces loca-

-hay que bien por ti amiga-

-no lo grites- Meiling se había enojado con Shaoran y se fue a platicar con Tomoyo y Shaoran me veía fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero cuando voltee a verlo Chiharu me vio la marca que me había dejado Shaoran.

-¿y esa marca?- yo inmediatamente me tape la marca con mi mano

-no se de que me hablas-

-no te hagas mira la marca es grandísima es imposible no notarla- yo me puse como tomate y Chiharu comenzó a reír

-cállate Chiharu por favor- Chiharu estaba a punto de soltar otra carcajada pero el profesor Terada nuestro maestro de matemáticas llego...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno chicos, quiero darles un aviso- decía la profesora de música Kaho Mizuki, ella la verdad ha sido muy buena conmigo, desde que llegue a esta escuela me a tratado súper y siempre que vamos a cantar aquí en al escuela ella siempre me toma en cuenta

-el director autorizo que hagamos una presentación la próxima semana en el auditorio de la escuela- Meiling volteo los ojos como siempre, Meiling cuando yo llegue odiaba el coro pero cuando yo me metí en el coro inmediatamente ella lo hizo, pero bueno la verdad no me interesa por que yo hago lo que me gusta y eso es cantar

-Tomoyo, Sakura ¿quieren participar?- pregunto la maestra, Tomoyo y yo cruzamos miradas

-si- dijo Tomoyo

-¿alguien mas quiere participar?- cuando la maestra dijo eso un silencio invadió todo el salón

-bueno como no hay nadie mas, creo que solo serán Tomoyo y Sakura, van a cantar 3 canciones cada una-

-maestra la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de cantar, que Sakura cante 4 yo solo cantare 2- decía Tomoyo

-bueno esta bien, las canciones serán de 2 cantantes deferentes, la primera será Avril Lavigne y la otra será Evanescence, ustedes podrán elegir las canciones- por un momento mi mente quedo en blanco, pero de repente una canción se me vi no a la mente, creo que era hora de hacerle saber a Meiling de lo nuestro con puras indirectas

-yo ya se que canciones quiero-

-¿Cuáles?-

-si Tomoyo esta de acuerdo, yo quiero cantar 3 de Evanescence y 1 de Avril Lavigne-

-estoy de acuerdo- decía Tomoyo

-bueno de Evanescence quiero cantar What you Want, Good Enough y Sweet Sacrfice- bueno esas no tiene nada que ver con las indirectas que le voy a lanzar

-¿y de Avril Lavigne?

-pues quiero la de Girlfriend- esa si es una indirecta bien directa hacia Meiling, espero que Shaoran no se enoje

-pues bien a ensayar- decía profesora Mizuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6:00pm y yo estaba indecisa si entrar o no al apartamento de Shaoran ¿y si Meiling estaba con el? no, eso no puede ser el me dijo que viniera, hay ya es ahora o nunca, saque la llave de su apartamento y abrí a puerta sin mas, el apartamento era extremadamente bonito, grite su nombre y el me contesto que estaba en su habitación, yo casi corrí para llegar a su habitación cuando entre Shaoran inmediatamente me beso pero con ternura.

-te tardaste demasiado-

-perdón pero es que mi hermano me interrogo, por que se dio cuenta que venia para acá-

-esta bien- Shaoran me volvió a besar con ternura

-quiero darte un regalo- decía Shaoran buscando entre sus bolsillos del pantalón

-¿un regalo? ¿Por qué?-

-para demostrarte como te amo, mira ya lo encontré toma- decía Shaoran dándome una cajita verde

-¿Qué es?- decía abriendo la cajita, cuando la abrí era un anillo de oro que tenia grabado I love you en letra cursiva pero en ves de "love" traía un rubí incrustado en forma de corazón, verdaderamente era hermoso.

-oh por dios es hermoso, pero te a de ver costado una fortuna-

-pues ni tanto, mi familia es una de las mas importantes de China y pues son millonarios además de que mis padres cada mes me depositan dinero en una cuenta y pues yo solo compro lo necesario así que no importa- yo inmediatamente me abalance hacia el y le di un tierno beso

-Muchísimas gracias Shaoran-

-con esto te demuestro cuanto te amo- decía Shaoran poniéndome el anillo

-gracias, te amo-

-y yo a ti, no quiero que te lo quites-

-¿pero y si Meiling lo ve?

-no importa de todos modos como va a saber que te lo di yo, además ya me entere de la cancioncita que vas cantar en la presentación-

-¿Cuál de todas?- decía yo haciéndome la inocente

-hay si cual de todas, te haces-

-*risas nerviosas* tengo que darle indirectas no puedo ir y decirle, "oye hola Meiling ¿que crees?, me acosté con tu novio y desde entonces somos novios en secreto"

-*risas* esa seria una buena opción-

-ni lo pienses Shaoran, en primera me odiaría más de lo que ya me odia-

-bueno eso si, aunque no negaras que va ser divertido ver su cara de desconcierto, y tristeza-

-a veces me pregunto como es que con tus amigos y Meiling eres de lo peor y conmigo no-

-bueno es que tu me encantas, y me traes loco y también se que si te digo algo me golpeas-

-*risas* depende de lo que me digas- yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos

-mmm... si te digo hermosa no me golpeas-

-no- le di un tierno beso

-y di te digo, preciosa, perfecta-

-dime algo que no sepa por favor-

-*risas* mmm... déjame ver, despistada, torpe mmm... y floja-

-oye- yo le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo cual causo gracia a Shaoran

-te amo- Shaoran me recostó lentamente en la cama quedando el encima de mi

-lo se- y sin mas lo bese con pasión...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola y de nuevo perdón por no actualizar tan pronto ya saben tareas, y cansancio no son muy buena combinacióny pues de nuevo lo lamento, no podré actualizar lo que es Viernes, Sábado y hasta a lo mejor Domingo por que me voy de viaje con mis papas.

Otra cosita reeditare, lo que es El mundo de la Farandula, y La nueva batalla, y las cambiare a rango M, pero reeditare los capítulos ahí mismo no creo que sea necesario crear otra historia así que estén al pendientes.

Dejen reviews.

Bye besos

Atte. SakuraKagome840

PD: no sean malos agréguenme en su facebook tengo 7 amigos no se vale


End file.
